Hello
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence's song "Hello" Malik has just lost yet another person sacred to him...but now, someone is there to console him. (MalikXMarik-ish) No flames, RR!


I wrote this a while ago, but since my compy died, I couldn't upload it...I can now...woooootness. Anyways, this is just a songfic with MalikXMarik...oh, and to clear up anything...MalikHikari, MarikYami. Anyways, I think that's it...Oh, warning...character death and...that's about it. Hint at yaoi, nothing major.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Evanescence's song "Hello". I wish I did...I'd be rich if I was Evanescence who drew YGO...XD! Enjoy!

::Key::

****

Lyrics in bold: Hikari

__

Lyrics in italics: Yami

"Hello"

::Evanescence::

**playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again**

I feel the tears glide down my cheek as that little voice inside me tries to tell everything will be okay. Such subtle words that little voice speaks, though my eyes still shed the tears that cling so desperately. My eyes are forcing this image out of my mind forever, yet that painful picture still remains fresh, right in front of me. This can't be...Please, help me...

The rain falls down upon us, as I fall to my knees , huddled around the bloodied corpse. That little voice snarls, telling me to rise, but I do not. I ignore that persistent voice and I hold her, I just hold her; I hold the cold body as close as I can, hoping maybe I could wake up....bring the pain inside of me instead of having it run down my face in the form of crystallized sadness.

_has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello_

Child, do you not see what lay before you? Do your eyes try to blind you? Do your ears try to deafen you? Do your senses try to numb your entire self? Futile attempts. What your eyes see is truth, and what your heart speaks is lies. Let me comfort you and take you away from this pain and falsehood of love. I'm the one who comforts you at night and allows those meddlesome tears to fall. Let me love you, and let me comfort you. She's not here anymore, so allow me to take the place of the fallen one. Let that little voice in your head scream louder...listen...listen to me for, for at this very time, I am your only friend, the only one who doesn't look down upon you, the only one who loves you...

**if I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

This is just a dream, I know it. I'll wake up with her smiling at me, speaking encouraging words. The voice lulls me into a false sense of happiness and I welcome it with open arms and an open heart. I never knew how much her smile meant to me. I always took her for granted, assuming she'd always be there to smile down upon me and hover over me as if she were a fallen angel, sent only to help me. Smile, damn you...just smile for me once more...Let your lips curl into that delicate masterpiece I adored just once more, please...I cannot live without it.

__

don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

Don't try to ignore me. I'm right...I am nothing more then the shimmering voice of reason in your feeble mind that only seeks unknown truths. You are so oblivious to all the death and pain that surround you, and not once have you asked for my help. I'm living your lie, and I'm telling you everything is okay...but I'm only doing this to stop those tears...I hate those tears that stain your gentle, sandy face. Why must I save you from the inescapable fate that surrounds you? Why am I the one who must show emotion and save you? Why? I am the one who wants you to be happy, yet I cause you this pain. I'm a failure in so many ways. I am the one who is forced to watch you slip into your delusional world and I'm forced to be forgotten. Well, my dear child, I only beg of you not to ignore your mind. What a pity to not even be able to believe your own mind, as feeble as it may be.

****

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

It's all a reality. I'm not dreaming...this really did happen and I'm really kneeling in a pool of the crimson that seeps from her body. I'm really smelling the sour scent of death that encases her body in a scarlet cocoon....no, I don't want to believe it! Make the voice stop, please! Please...take all of this pain away from me and take this nightmare away! Please...

Again, I find myself faced with another bleeding corpse that mysteriously falls before me and bleeds, staining my hands and my heart. I didn't do it...I know I didn't...I didn't kill my father, and I didn't kill my sister! I know who did it...it was him, that damned pharaoh who both of my fallen family members had to protect! He did it! That damned fraud! He's the one who now causes my sister to lie motionless, breathless, though not lacking in the beauty that made me admire her...Isis...please wake up. I need you to tell me everything is okay. This voice is now the only thing that guards me...and somehow...it feels right to obey it. Please...just reassure me that everything will be okay...that's all I want.

hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday

And, my dear boy, that's what I will do. I will but protect you from the world, and from the pains of yesterday and beyond. I will be the one to watch over you, for all others that were assigned to that job had only failed you and ended up leaving you, no? Am I not correct, my child? Your mother, father, and now sister have all left you in this world alone with nothing more then fear in your eyes and in your heart. I am the only one who cares for you, so dry your eyes and continue the quest to destroy the one who caused all of this grief to plague you. Oh, how I only hope you complete your venture, my boy, for I hate to hear the sounds of your tears at night, and I can only wish that the death and destruction I have caused has taught you that the only thing worth believing is your own mind...hello...


End file.
